Sinister Oblivion
by CaptainNerd
Summary: Kyle knows his feelings for Eric are strong, but he isn't sure that Eric's intentions are as pure as his own. And there is something very wrong with Stan. Kyle is scared that if he doesn't help him, he might not have Stan for much longer.
1. Chapter 1

**KylexEric, KylexStan, KennyxIke(?) There will be some dark concepts coming in later chapters. Kyle POV. No flames, constructive critisism is welcome. I hope to finish this story, but I do not feel obligated to if I start to hate it (sorry). Please enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 1 - Tipsy

"You think Wendy'll come?" Stan asked, laying back on the fabric green sofa, staring at the lines on the ceiling.

"Depends on how small you are," Kyle replied. He wasn't paying much attention to Stan at the moment, as he was preoccupied with filling the fridge with beers.

"Fuck you, Kyle," Stan replied carelessly, "You know what I mean. She's been so... distant lately," he said. Kyle was somewhat irked by how Stan couldn't stop obsessing about Wendy. It was elementary school all over again.

"You know she's probably screwing Clyde, Stan," he sighed, "and yeah, she'll probably show because Clyde's gonna be here," he closed the fridge as he finished shoving it full with beer and liquor. This weekend Kyle's parents had left to go on a trip to Rome together because they were trying to "fix" their marriage or some shit. Kyle knew their marriage was never going to last, which didn't bother him as much as it should. Maybe when they finally got divorced he wouldn't have to listen to them scream at each other all the time.

Stan sat up suddenly, "But Clyde's a total asshole. What's she got to do with him?"

"Stan, for the love of God, will you shut up about Wendy and help me out here?" Kyle growled as he motioned to a pool table shoved into a corner.

Stan stood up and pulled the table with Kyle's help. Kyle knew he wasn't actually much help with his scrawny arms and lack of muscles, but Stan said nothing and simply pushed the other furniture out of the way and pulled the table into the middle of the room.

"Gotta have a pool table for a party," Stan said, grinning, "Let's place a bet - who's gonna be the first chick to suck face on it? I'm gonna go with Bebe."

Kyle grinned, "No way. It's gonna be Red. She's always trying to get guys to do body shots on her, I swear to God," he laughed.

"You're on. Twenty bucks," he stuck out his hand and Kyle shook it, "Hey, you wanna go play some Halo?" Stan asked.

"No, I gotta pick up some smokes at Walgreens, but I'll be back in fifteen minutes," Kyle replied.

"Jesus, Kyle, you smoke a freaking pack a day. Why don't you lay off?"

"I don't smoke a pack a day, Stan. I've just been doing it a lot since my parents are gone. You want anything from Walgreens?"

Stan nodded, "Pick me up a Monster and one of those microwavable pizzas, will you? Make sure it's got pepperoni, sausage, that yellow fruit-y thing-"

Kyle laughed, "First of all, it's called pineapple. Second of all, it's Walgreens not a first class fucking restaurant," Kyle said, picking his keys up off the table and opening the front door, "See you later, man."

"Dream killer!" Stan shouted after Kyle.

Kyle walked to his red Subaru his dad had gotten him for his birthday. He got in and turned the keys into the ignition. The seats were fabric, which Kyle was grateful for as he had become vegetarian some years ago and was now considering becoming vegan. His dad didn't want him to be either because he supposed it contradicted Judaism, but he didn't press Kyle to eat meat most of the time.

Kyle drove down to the local Walgreens, parking near the door, and entering through the sliding glass into the cool breeze from the air conditioning. He went to the back and found Stan's "pizza" first and then found the Monsters. He figured he could probably live on the things, they gave him energy and shook him out of his usual lethargy. He grabbed a pack of cigarettes and then walked up to the counter. The female clerk eyed him suspiciously as she reached for the cigarettes.

"Sir, could I see an ID please?" she asked. He knew most of the people who worked at the check out counter, but this woman was apparently new. He drew out his fake ID which he had used to purchase the booze with as well. She glanced at it, still looking suspicious but seemingly decided not to waste her time and checked out the pizza and Monsters.

"Thanks," Kyle said, grabbing the plastic bag of items. He walked out of the store and drew a cigarettes, taking his lighter out of his pocket. He took a drag from the cigarette. He exhaled. It made him feel light-headed, almost like a high that only lasted a few seconds. He turned his keys into the ignition and headed back.

"Get me some rum," a drunken Craig demanded, "I'm fuckin' thirsty, Kyle. Get me some rum."

Kyle rolled his eyes and opened the rum, filling up Craig's plastic cup with it, "You're drunk off your ass, Craig," Kyle hadn't invited Craig on purpose, but his party had spread by word of mouth. Everyone knew Craig liked to get drunk and was an angry drunk, therefore not the most pleasant company.

"Well you're fuckin' stuck up," Craig's speech was slurred. He threw back some of the rum and then wandered across the room. Kyle snorted. He glanced around the dimly lit room. He noticed people making out on the couch, people sucking face everywhere. He saw Stan sitting with Heidi. She looked pleased with him so close to her. Kyle had the distinct feeling Stan would rather be with a different girl, but he was so intoxicated... Kyle turned away as Stan began kissing Heidi, running his hands through her brown hair. He was going to regret it later, Kyle mused. He turned to the pool table, sure enough, there was Red with Token doing body shots off of her. Kyle laughed inwardly.

"Hey, faggot, why you all alone?"

Kyle cringed at the sound of this familiar voice, "Hey, Fatass. I just don't feel like getting really drunk tonight."

Cartman shrugged, "You sure bought a lot of liquor. Nice party. It's lucky your parents marriage is falling apart."

Kyle smelled the alcohol on Cartman's breath, "Jesus," he said, getting up and walking to his living room area where he could smell weed. He sat down next to Bebe.

"Hey Kyle," she said warmly, smiling and looking somewhat dizzy, "You look hot tonight."

"Thanks, Bebe," he replied awkwardly, "You look.. hot too," he smiled nervously. She leaned into him, getting close to his face. Her breath smelled like alcohol and weed. He closed the gap and kissed her back. They sat there for what felt like a long time, making out on the floor.

Eventually, after what seemed like an hour, she drew back, "Kyle, I really like you," she said drowsily, slurring her speech and her eyes half-closed. She leaned back on the floor, resting her eyes. Kyle waited a while before realizing that she had passed out. He found it surprisingly unsatisfying to suck face with someone who is so inebriated.

He stood up and walked back to the fridge, deciding that he may as well join the party, but he halted on his way there. He saw a couple, inched into a corner, making out like there was nobody else there. It was Wendy and Tweek, pressed up on each other.

"Oh shit," Kyle hurriedly began searching for Stan. He ran up the stairs and darted into his room. There, on Kyle's bed, lay a quivering figure.

"Stan..." Kyle cooed gently. Kyle was a bit out of sorts that Stan had reacted so heavily. Wendy and him had had an off-and-on relationship for a while now. However it almost always ended with Stan in tears and Wendy in some other guy's arms, or in one case, a girl's.

"Fuck Wendy and fuck Tweek," Stan yelled.

Ohh, Kyle thought, Stan was inebriated too, "Stan, maybe you should go home, okay?" he heard Stan sniff a little before his head twitched in a slight nod of agreement.

Kyle pulled his phone out of his pocket and searched 'Marsh,' on his phone, then pressed Shelley's number.

"Hello," a harsh voice sounded.

"Hey, Shelley. It's Kyle. Stan's a little tipsy and he can't drive home. Would you mind picking him up?" Kyle kept his voice steady. Shelley was one of the less pleasant people he knew and having grown up with her around he knew quite well how to deal with her.

"Whatever," she replied, ending the conversation. He knew she would be on her way soon.

Kyle had called Shelley in many situations like this before. Stan couldn't hold his liquor too well and almost always ended up passed out or over emotional when he drank too much. It didn't bother Kyle, but he was aware that Stan would be quite mortified if anyone else saw him sobbing over Wendy kissing another guy even though they were already broken up.

Kyle sat down on the bed and exhaled. The first time he drank - really drank, not just some wine at dinner time - was with Stan and Kenny. Kenny had taken some gin from his alcoholic father and brought it over to Stan's house. They all got wasted and played video games until they passed out. It hadn't been the most eventful of nights, but it was memorable and it made Kyle smile a little before standing up and heading back down the stairs.

The party seemed to be dying down a little. Kyle went back to the kitchen and found Ike and Kenny sitting next to each other on the bar stools. Rather, Ike was sitting there, trying to eat some pizza, and Kenny wouldn't stop trying to get his attention.

"I-i-ike," Kenny giggled, "why won't you ever join the party? You want a drink? Take a shot," Kenny urged Ike.

Ike glared at Kenny and went back to eating quietly.

"Here, have a smoke-"

"Kenny, will you please stop hitting on my little brother?" Kyle asked smiling slightly. Kenny hit on Ike all the time, mostly just because it was a bit entertaining to watch the different ways Ike would react, but other times he seemed genuinely interested. Kenny had come out as bi at the beginning of freshman year. No one particularly cared, seeing as Kenny was one of the most sexual people around it was no surprise. However Ike was at first quite taken aback whenever Kenny would outright flirt with him. He seemed bewildered by the whole thing until he realized that Kenny would basically hit on anything that moved and nobody was quite sure when he was serious and when he was joking.

"No way, dude. Ike, wanna dance?" Ike swiveled around on his bar stool and opened his mouth to tell Kenny to buzz off, but Ken just grabbed on of his hands and pulled him onto the floor and they began dancing. Ike looked befuddled and Kyle couldn't help but laugh. The little genius looked so out of place in the smokey room. He watched them for a while but decided to go find Cartman. He was hanging out in the entry area looking sort of aloof.

"Hey, dude," Kyle said.

"Hiiii, Kahll," Cartman grinned widely, "Your hair is so red, Kahl, did you ever notice that?"

Oh great, another inebriated asshole. He was by far the drunkest person at this party, "No, it's red? Really?" I replied sarcastically.

"Yeah, Ka-" the front door opened nearby and a familiar girl walked in.

"Hey, Shelley. Stan's in my room," I told her, waving.

"Shut up, Brat," she said.

Oh Shelley was really quite the charmer, it was still a wonder to all how she had not yet acquired a boyfriend.

"What a bitch," Cartman said sloppily. Kyle talked to him for a while more, just trying to figure out how drunk he was, when people began leaving. It was 2:00 AM-ish and apparently they had found a place with some hard drugs. Kyle had parties like this every once in a while and it was common knowledge that he was not fond of any drug harder than pot.

Red was the last one to leave and the house got quiet. Kyle walked over to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water. He hadn't had much to drink but he got hangovers far more than he was comfortable with. He was about to go upstairs and check on Ike when he saw a figure on the couch. There was Cartman, staring sleepily at the TV, not even aware that the party had come to an end. Kyle was slightly aggravated by his presence and then he felt a little happy. He walked over to him.

"What're you doing?" Kyle asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Terrance and Phillip is on," Cartman replied.

Kyle sighed, "Alright, Cartman, come 'ere," he said, picking him up sort of sideways and leading him upstairs. He weighed a lot and was putting a lot on Kyle's frail arms. Cringing, he pulled him up the stairs and into my room. Kyle lay him down on one side of the bed and he just sort of stared at him blankly. He was surprisingly calm. Kyle told him to roll over onto one side and he did. Kyle sat down on the other side of the bed.

"Thanks, Kyle," he said, looking at him affectionately.

"No problem," Kyle murmured.

"No, really. You're like, nice. And I really like you," he said.

Kyle blushed, "I- I like you too, Cartman," he said quietly. Cartman moved forward pressing his lips onto Kyle's. Their eyes closed. Kyle was shocked. This was a moment he had dreamed of so long and it was coming true. Cartman tasted good and his lips were soft.

They pulled away from each other and Kyle smiled into Cartman's brown eyes. Cartman clumsily ran a hand through Kyle's hair.

"I've liked you for so long, Eric," Kyle felt filled with love. He had spent years thinking about Cartman, caring for him, trying to keep his affection quiet and now this was happening. It was like something from one of his dreams. He felt his heart racing in his chest. Eric lay back on the bed, resting his eyes and Kyle watched him for a few minutes, just enjoying his features, his soft nose that turned slightly up and his light brown hair that complimented his features and fell lazily in his face. Kyle sat there for a long time, having no idea what time it was or how long he had been there. All that mattered was that he was with Cartman and Cartman with him and this was a moment he needed to last forever.

Then, a sound erupted from Cartman. It wasn't a cough or a moan... it was a _snore._ Kyle was taken aback, staring in surprise at the boy he had just been kissing. He had fallen _asleep_? Kyle felt mortified and embarrassed. He had just kissed someone while they were drunk off their ass and Cartman probably wouldn't remember it in the morning. He stood up and went to the bathroom to wash off his face and the tears that were slowly making their way down his pale skin.


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is the last one to just get everything set up and after this it should take off more from here. Reviews are appreciated.**

* * *

"Hey, Kyle, what's up?" Stan said, pushing Kyle playfully as they walked down the hallway together.

"Not much. My history teacher assigned me so much freaking homework for the weekend," Kyle glowered.

"Ouch," Stan grimaced, "Is that why you look so down?"

Kyle was caught off guard by this question, "I- what?" he asked, staring at Stan in bewilderment.

Stan made a sort of indignant 'pfft' noise, "Come _on_, Kyle. You've been my best friend since forever. You really think I can't tell when something's off?"

Kyle blushed, "I don't really.. want to talk about it right now."

Stan frowned, looking concerned, "Sure, man. We can talk about it later."

Great, Kyle thought, now he would have to come up with something else to tell Stan. Well, it was probably time that he told Stan he was gay and maybe that would distract him from what was really going on - that he had made out and was in fact, in love, with the boy who had done nothing but torture them since kindergarten. He didn't want to lie to Stan, but this wasn't lying, it was just distracting him from the horrible truth.

"You ready for art?" Stan smiled.

"Ugh, no," Kyle groaned, "she's just going to yell at me for not letting my 'creative juices flow.' What the hell does that even mean? It sounds gay to me. I'm not into that shit, Ms. Flower."

Stan laughed, "Seriously though, her last name can't really be 'Ms. Flower.'"

"That's not even the best part though. Do you know what her first name is?" Stan shook his head, "It's Spirit. Spirit fucking Flower," they burst into laughter.

"I bet she was kidnapped by wild hippies when she was a baby and they raised her as their own," the two were laughing hysterically as they walked into art class together.

They sat down at their art table which was empty thus far seeing as their other two partners were lazy procrastinators and usually didn't walk into class until several minutes after the bell rang, which Kyle found pretty ludicrous seeing as this was _art_ class where they sat for two hours 'putting their emotions into pictures,' as Ms. Flower told them to do.

"Hello, students," the teacher breezed over to Kyle and Stan, smiling vacantly at them. She distinctly reminded Kyle of Miss Frizzle from The Magic School Bus.

"Hey, Ms. Flower," Stan said, sounding bored.

"Stannie," she put her elbow on the desk and rested her hand on it, "what is this?" she asked, looking down at the paper on Stan's desk. On it was what appeared to be an Eevee Pokémon ripping apart a Psyduck. Kyle held in a laugh.

"Um, well it's a..." Stan stared at the unfinished picture trying to figure out how exactly he could put it in a positive light.

"It's art_istic_," she praised, "Very dark, very deep, Stannie," she raised her eyes and looked into his. Kyle felt very awkward as she stared deeply at him. Stan swallowed and his eyes shifted.

"Yeah, thanks. I should really get back to-" the bell rang. Stan looked distinctly relieved as the teacher stood up and meandered back to her desk.

"Dude," Kyle said, raising eyebrow at Stan.

"What the fuck was that?" he looks bewildered.

"That was hot," a voice said from behind them. The two wheeled around to meet a blonde haired boy wearing an orange parka and a heavily built boy wearing a red jacket.

"Hey," Stan said.

"Hi," Kenny replied, slipping into the stood opposite Stan. Cartman grunted as he fell on his stool. Kyle blushed and became very absorbed in his artwork.

It wasn't possible that Cartman remembered the kiss, Kyle thought. He had been really intoxicated and he must have forgotten.

"She was hitting on you. _Hard," _Kenny speculated, "Are you gonna do her?"

Stan burst out laughing, "Are you kidding me? She's like, 40!" Kyle had to agree. She was not appealing. But he was gay, so what did he know?

Kenny shrugged, "So?"

Stan shook his head, "No."

"Yeah, ew," Cartman agreed.

Kenny made an indignant sputtering, "You guys are all fags," he decided.

"You're a fag, Kinny," Cartman said absently. Kyle eyed him searching for any signs that he remembered what had happened only a few nights ago.

"What about you, Kyle? You gonna hit that?"

Kyle was drawn away from watching Cartman. He smiled to Kenny, "Like a freight train."

Kenny slapped his hand on the table, "Alright, Kyle! He knows what it's about. Hey, is Ike still single?" he asked playfully.

"Shut up, Kenny," Kyle replied.

Everything seemed okay, Kyle sighed. Cartman apparently had no recollection and nobody else had to know what had happened. He breathed out deeply. He had been so worked up over nothing.

Kyle rolled his head back and stared at the clouded sky. It was a dark winter day and it looked like it was going to rain soon. The air was cool and refreshing and Kyle felt calmed by the quiet sereneness as he walked home alongside Stan.

"So..." Stan muttered, drawing Kyle back to reality, "What do you think about Ms. Flowers?"

"Whaddya mean?" Kyle asked. Stan seemed nervous and Kyle vaguely wondered why.

"Do you really think she was hitting on me?" he asked.

Kyle glanced at Stan curiously. He was acting a bit strange, "I dunno. Why?"

"Maybe..." Stan trailed off.

"Oh no," Kyle was surprised by what Stan was implying, "Do _not_, Stan. You will get her fired and probably arrested. Besides, what about Wendy?"

"Wendy's not into me."

The two walked without saying anything. Kyle didn't understand why Stan was even interested in the eccentric art teacher. They reached Stan's house after another block and he waved goodbye, asking if Kyle wanted to stay and play on his game sphere, but Kyle said no, because he really didn't want to have to "come out" to Stan right now and he was worried that Stan might bring up why he was acting strangely earlier.

Kyle walked the rest of the way home feeling at ease with the world.

Life went on that next week and nothing was particularly eventful. Kyle's parents returned from their trip and fought just as much as before. He never got involved, but watched as they tore into each other and wondered how two people who had loved each other had become this.

Kyle could pretend like nothing had taken place between he and Cartman, but sitting next to him in US history ruined this resolve. He couldn't stop staring at Cartman. He had these deep, soulful brown eyes and beautiful light brown hair that fell in his face from time to time. He would rest his head on his eyes when he got tired and sometimes fell asleep in class and it was just simply wonderful for Kyle to watch this boy he loved so much. He would get distracted so often in class by him, just watching him or talking to him. Kyle couldn't remember quite when he had started feeling like this about Cartman. He recalled that he had always had a _different_ relationship with Cartman than he had had with the other boys. With Cartman, he would make fun of him, but it all felt like a ploy.

"And Kyle will be your partner, Eric. Your state is Texas," said a droll voice. Kyle's head snapped up to look at his teacher, who continued listing off project partners like he didn't know he had just done an amazing thing for Kyle.

Eric struggled to turn his desk towards Kyle, "Hey, Jew," he said gruffly.

"Hey, Cartman," Kyle replied coolly.

"So what state do we have?" Cartman grunted.

"Since you weren't listening, it's Texas," Kyle smiled.

"Oh Texas is boring. Nothing happens there," Cartman replied.

Kyle rolled his eyes, "We just have to do an interesting project on one part of Texas history. It can be anything and you're telling me you know nothing about it at all."

"I didn't say that, you stupid Jew."

"How about the Battle of San Jacinto?" Kyle suggested.

"What's it?"

"It's the battle where Texas defeats Santa Anna and wins-" Cartman held up his hand. Kyle raised an eyebrow, glaring at Eric, "What is wrong with that?"

"Too boring. Try something darker," Cartman replied, useful as ever.

Sighing Kyle thought of something 'darker,' that might suit Cartman's taste, "What about Dean Corll?" Cartman tilted his head to signify he didn't know this person, "He and two other guys killed like... 28 people in Texas. The Houston Mass Murderers."

"Awesome," Cartman grinned enthusiastically.

"Not awesome! They killed people," Kyle said angrily.

"Yeah, that's what makes it awesome."

"Ugh, never mind. We need to work on this over the weekend."

"Want to come over after school?" Cartman asked.

"Sure."

That's how Kyle ended up ditching Stan and waiting after school with Cartman for his mom to pick them up. She pulled up in her old car and the two climbed in, Cartman in the front seat and Kyle in the back.

"Hey mom," he said sounding resentful.

"Hi, Ms. Cartman," Kyle said brightly. He had always like Ms. Cartman. She was unwaveringly kind and she had let the boys spend countless hours at her house, while making them snacks and letting them do whatever they wanted.

"Hi, Kyle. Hello, Poopikins," she said the latter to address Cartman. She chatted warmly to Kyle on the way back to her house, asking him about his day and what he was involved in recently. He told her about the project. Cartman didn't say much, he just sat quietly in the front seat fooling with the radio.

Seeing as they lived pretty close to the school, they arrived home in no time. Cartman hurried up the stairs and Kyle followed.

"We're going to have to do some research on the backstory of this guy. And we might be able to find some interviews with him," Kyle said as they went into Cartman's room. He sat down on the chair behind Eric's desk. He flipped open the laptop and waited for it to turn on. He wondered if Cartman was actually going to be at all useful in this project.

"Yeah, I bet we could just find a documentary on him and copy the whole thing," Cartman offered helpfully.

Kyle squinted his eyes, "That's plagiarism. We're not doing that."

"Nobody cares about a little copying, Kyle. That's why the teachers grade papers during tests."

Kyle couldn't help but laugh, "You start working on the layout for the project and I'll do some research," he decided. But he was interrupted by Cartman suddenly appearing next to him and leaning back coolly on the desk.

"What if I memorize a speech for this, Kyle? Do you think I can do that?" he asked, a curious smile played across his features.

"If you want, I guess, I mean-"

"Do you think I have a good enough memory to do that, Kyle?"

Kyle's heart skipped a beat. Was he implying that he remembered the kiss? What was he getting at? Or, was Kyle reading into this too much?

"I think I have a pretty good memory. Maybe even better than most," he looked at Kyle carefully.

Kyle's hands were sweating. He tried to clandestinely wipe them on his pants and look anywhere but Cartman's eyes, but they were somehow magnetic and he had to look back.

"And," Cartman breathed, "I remember this," his face moved closer to Kyle's, his breath smelled minty as his lips stopped right before reaching Kyle's lips.

"I like you, Kyle," he whispered and then their lips touched and Kyle was drawn up into a wonderful kiss. Cartman tasted sweet and his tongue moved smoothly into Kyle's mouth. He ran his hands through Kyle's soft, ginger hair. Kyle put his hands on the back of Cartman's neck, then moved one up through his hair as well. He felt as Cartman's hands began to lower down Kyle's back. They ran down, reaching the bottom of Kyle's shirt, then tugged it up over his head, which interrupted their kiss.

Kyle could feel himself getting hard. He was in disbelief that this was happening. He helped pull his green T-shirt over his head, as Cartman grabbed one of his hands and pulled him over to the bed, laying him down. He began to kiss Kyle deeply, then moved his lips to his neck, sucking on the soft skin then nibbling on his ear. Kyle moaned involuntarily. Cartman grinned devilishly when he heard this.

"You like that, Jew boy?" Kyle was in too much pleasure to feel annoyed by this slur. Cartman licked his collar bone and moved his tongue slowly down the boy's body. Kyle was completely hard by now. Cartman reached his pants, unzipping them, then bringing his head back up to Kyle's face and putting his lips on Kyle's neck as he reached into his pants and touched him. Kyle's breath was fast.

There was a knock at the door, "Poopikins?" a voice called.

Kyle was off the bed so fast it was hard to see. He sprinted into the closet, hiding his undressed body before Lianne could see him.

"What mom?" Cartman growled.

"I made snacks," she said. Kyle could hear her moving through the room.

"Go away, Mom."

"Alright, sweetie pie. Do you need anything else?"

"Just _go, Mom,"_ he said, sounding furious. Kyle waited until he heard the door close before emerging from the closet.

Cartman was on the computer, looking bored. He saw Kyle come out of the closet and turned his head, grinning.

"Guess we should get back to that project, anyways," he said.

* * *

**I don't have a ton of set up for the Kyle/Cartman thing because the story is supposed to be more about what happens after they are together and I'm sure you've all already read lots of romance-y KylexEric stuff. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I appreciate any advice or reviews. Please no flames.**


End file.
